Hustlin pimpste
hustlin_pimpste (better known as rustlin) is a fanboy on the Vita board. He is best known for his perpetually rustled jimmies that lead to numerous, relentless meltdowns that not even the words of a moderator can stop. While his intelligence is clearly above the pony average (although that doesn't say much), rustlin is positively psychotic and filled to the brim with complexes. Biography Rustlin is a semi-regular on the Vita board. Much like Sailor Goon, he disappears after a while and returns again when the board hopefully forgot about his meltdowns, which usually isn't the case. In fact, rustlin's behavior follows a cycle: he appears on the Vita board, posts a couple of weird messages until a random comment triggers his enormous buttrage, at which point he melts down furiously and finally tucks his tail between his legs and makes a run from it. When this happens, rustlin spends a few days or weeks de-rustling his jimmies until he is ready to return to the Vita board. On the off chance that rustlin isn't going berserk, his posts are bizarre and awkward. He tries to tangle up random posters in aberrant discussions that leave an aftertaste of discomfiture and confusion. However, this doesn't last long, as rustlin is bound to activate one of his numerous meltdown triggers rather quickly, usually because a random, sarcastic comment flew over this pony's head. When that happens, he will rage until the topic is closed and rarely stops before that happens. Rustlin has an unhealthy obsession for posters like Compass and Megaman Omega and will get triggered the instant he sees these users posting, no matter how harmless the post in question was. In rustlin's eyes, those are all evil Nintendo fanboys. This extreme case of nympholepsy goes so far that a moderator had to tell him to stop harassing one of these users once. On the other hand, rustlin flat-out denies being a pony, despite the fact that he does an awful job hiding it. Good Nintendo performance rustles him hard, a Nintendo game being number one in an MC chart can already be enough to trigger a grade A meltdown. As summed up in one of his better known meltdowns, here are the key characteristics of Rustlin's posts: 1. Extreme paranoia. 2. General testiness and sensitivity (never more than a post away from a meltdown). 3. Confusion. 4. Just plain bizarre viewpoints ("Games I don't like should be tracked on separate sales charts!") 5. Never admits a mistake or ridiculous opinion no matter how cringeworthy and laughable it is 6. Generates a convoluted and irritating mess of an argument on even the most trivial topics until he scared off anyone who was talking to him 7. Claims to not be a fanboy, but is very passive-aggressive when Nintendo does something right LOL WII U Meltdown Rustlin is most famous for his meltdown in a Media Create topic where the Wii U performed slightly better than the Vita. Being a massive Pony, rustlin has no problems with the usual drony choir singing "LOL WII U" every week at that time, but a sarcastical "LOL WII U" from Megaman Omega (when the Wii U wasn't even doing that well) was already enough to rustle this pony hard enough to trigger a legendary meltdown. It is unknown whether Megaman Omega burned down rustlin's house or whether rustlin just extended his rage boner because he's a total madman, although signs point to the latter. The meltdown is best enjoyed in the Media Create topic it all went down in. Here is a summary: *ahem* LOL WII U Am i doing it right? - Megaman Omega What was the point of this post? No-one had mentioned the Wii U in any negative manner that I saw, so why do this? - hustlin_pimpste And as always, hustlin flocks to my posts like a fly to a turd. I'm almost sorry that i don't have any edits in that post for you to creep through. Will you stop harassing me now? - Megaman Omega It was just a parody of the anti-Nintendo stuff, posted I assume because the Wii U performed comparatively well this week but there's always someone who tries to be edgy about it. Why that post bothers you so much, I really don't know. The only people it put down were the habitual Nintendo-haters. I get that you two aren't exactly fond of one another, but I think you'd see a noticeable reduction in back-and-forth bickering if you refrained from seizing even the slightest opportunity to try and start something. I'm saying this to you because, whenever I read these topics, you're usually the one who ostensibly can't seem to stop yourself from jumping into an argument. I get that Megaman_Omega's posts aren't exactly "I love you all; let's be friends" but, really, I don't understand why he winds you up so much. Just put the guy on ignore if you can't stand him. That said, on a general note, if these arguments persist in every one of these topics, it's just going to end with a steady stream of Disruptive moderations. I'd prefer not to start deleting posts all over the place, so either try to get along or just ignore one another. Either works. - Laevant (Moderator) I get what you are saying, but to come into a thread with your moderator tags on and openly attack me for pointing out that his post was unnecessary seems way off mark to me. My first post was not attacking, harassing or anything else .. it was asking why he felt the need to post in such a manner when the thread was going well. If you see that sort of thing as ok, then is it ok that I do not? These threads turn to crap every week and posts like that always seem to start the ball rolling. I think if you are going to post like that, you should do so without the mod tags on otherwise it comes across as bias and inflammatory. - hustlin_pimpste I'm not sure what you're getting at. I can turn my tag off and respond to you, sure, but what's the point? I'd still be a moderator. This isn't "bias" because I have no particular affection for either of you; I can honestly say I've exchanged more words with Xeed and his alt-army than the pair of you combined. I'm just pointing out something I see as problematic, which in my mind is (initially) preferable than hitting everyone with NKLs right off the bat. Also, I'm not attacking you, and I'm not sure where that even came from. I don't have a personal issue with you, Megaman_Omega or, really, anyone who posts on this site. I've just noticed that you two are always going for one another, and it usually starts because M_O will post something and you will inevitably appear. Yes, the guy's blunt and not always the most polite person in the world, but neither of those things warrant moderation or are worth getting worked up over. Again, this isn't an attack or anything of the sort. I just think you'd be better off ignoring him if he bothers you. Your initial response to M_O wasn't problematic by itself, but he does kind of have a point about you always showing up to call him out for something. Just let it go. No-one gains anything from this. - Laevant (Moderator) Wow. Stahp, hustlin. Stahp. - Megaman Omega I was going to respond but tbh mega's post above yours pretty much sums up everything about the guy in way more style than I could have said. If the mods just sit back and let people like him post his passive aggressive bs, bait posts every week then why shouldn't someone question his reasons? My first post did just that and I come off as the bad guy. Smooth old gamefaqs. - hustlin_pimpste I've seen you act the exact same way on other boards, remember? You can't pull the same **** and then cry victim later when you get called out on it. - Starwars4J ^ Really, Laevant? This is who you are defending? My simple first post results in bs insults and attacks like this in post #68 and you side with that? - hustlin_pimpste So you missed his above post then? The one where he quotes me three times then posts: "Wow. Stahp, hustlin Stahp" THAT is the one I referred to. - hustlin_pimpste How the hell could that be trolling or flaming? LMAO, wow. Edit: I went back to make sure I wasn't crazy, and sure enough, there was no trolling or flaming. I don't think hustlin understands the ToU...at all.- AceAndJunpei You realise I'm not defending anyone or taking sides, right? I'm discussing my impression of things. Just because that impression is that you unnecessarily pick fights doesn't immediately mean I'm on MO's side here.I didn't miss anything. I was typing my response when those other posts happened, and I refrained from editing since those usually get lost in the abyss. Please explain to me how the "Stahp, Hustlin" post is trolling/flaming. We clearly have different interpretations of those words, and this isn't going anywhere until I know where you're coming from with this. - Laevant (Moderator) You know what, forget it. I see where this is going and that is nowhere. If you do not see that post as pure inflammatory towards me, I give up completely. Mega has now insulted myself and Goon but that is just bloody fine, isn't it? Now he has mod approval he's good to go. Cheers, Laevant, for really just showing what a crap hole this place has become. - hustlin_pimpste But he hasn't insulted you. I really don't understand how you could say that post is flaming you, which is why I wanted you to explain that. If you're not going to explain your perspective to me, then how can you expect me to help you? - Laevant ' (Moderator)' So you see his quoting a line of mine not just once, but three times with his comment as fully acceptable and not trolling? So that is how modding works around here. This all started after I questioned his first post and then got called "creepy" and accused of "harassment" for doing so. But of course, that's all fine with you. - hustlin_pimpste lmao @ hustlin's paranoia. This is truly embarrassing for him. - Compass At this point, everything i do or not do is trolling according to hustlin. It's taking a turn for the silly, not to say creepy. Perhaps hustlin is seeing that everyone else doesn't see. Well, it might explain why he's stalking and harassing me every chance he gets. ¯\_o_O_/¯ - Megaman Omega Well done, Laevant. You have now got the whole of the posse on your side and that is one of the most unprofessional manners I have ever seen a mod post on this site before. "Well, it might explain why he's stalking and harassing me every chance he gets. ¯\_o_O_/¯" - megaman. This is the sort of crap he gets away with every f****** week. - hustlin_pimpste Seriously mention "lol Wii U" and no one bats an eye. Mockingly mention "lol Wii U" and everyone loses their minds. - Buretsu Animal Crossing Meltdown It is no secret that Rustlin gets extremely butthurt when a Nintendo game is performing well. When Animal Crossing: Happy Home designer topped the charts for two weeks in a row, however, the asshurt was real: Rustlin demanded that there was a "different chart" for this "thing" (as Rustlin calls it), as this fanboy can't bear looking at a MC chart where Nintendo is dominating the piece of plastics that his life revolves around. Rustlin then spent the remainder of the topic trying to justify his laughable views with his usual bizarre conversations until even the most patient posters fled this "discussion" in disgust. A summary of thi meltdown follows: I seriously do not care about what platform it is on, but Happy Home Designer being at number one an selling so well is just a big, fat facepalm. I just ... can't .... even .... - hustlin_pimpste Eh, I'm fine with it. - gadgaurd Good for you. I'm not.Fair play, creative apps and software have their place .. but from the title to the "thing" itself, it is just turgid and I wish they would make different charts for stuff like that rather than a games one. - hustlin_pimpste lolwut, a "different chart." It's a game, you poor, confused, perpetually rustled man. - Compass That's a splendid idea! Let's make a chart that only contains PS games and systems! Sony always wins! lmao. - Megaman Omega I dunno, I see stuff like Happy Home Designer and I cannot help but think of the old days of the Sims when official psychologists and sociologists used to use that game to study human behaviour for reports and other stuff. It just looks like some sort of weird indoctrination, good citizen maker. - hustlin_pimpste What the shit. - Eab1990 Wouldn't make sense to not list a video game in a video game sales chart, though. - gadgaurd May I ask why me not liking the thing and wanting a separate chart seems to get to you, gadgaurd? I hope this has nothing to do with me outing you for having an alt as that would be a bit petty and better suited to pms, you know? - hustlin_pimpste There's a difference between not liking a game and thinking it's being used as "some sort of weird indoctrination, good citizen maker". - Eab1990 My censorship "argument" does not fall apart just because you say so. Many 3DS owner are almost vitriolic in their stance that the 3DS is NOT for children and I never said anywhere that people want GTA like destruction in every game made. I certainly don't. I have seen people around scream blue murder at even the slightest hint of any censorship in any game, or other media, so why is it different here for a game that albeit being marketed for children is also bought and played by adults? Does it have filters for adult use like a lot of MMOs do? Or is it all tightly moderated an controlled? - hustlin_pimpste Yeah, I'm out. Congratulations for being a worse poster than Strike. Today, at least. - Eab1990 This thread is like rustlin's Greatest Hits. - Compass Yeah, the last one is puzzling. Why does it need to be on a separate chart? It's still a game. - KittyBandit Posting Style * Rustlin is best described as bizarre, paranoid and perpetually rustled * Loves to hate these evil "trolls", just so he can cry when they respond to his harassment * Denies being a fanboy, but jumps to the aid of ponies such as Servant, Matelite or natureboy whenever possible * The Victim Card: gets incredibly butthurt when the mods won't remove all those evil trolls that he hates so much * Media Create Moonstruck: Those sales figures rustle this user hard and often trigger a furious meltdown * Hyper-Hypocritical: whines about fanboys and harassment while being a pony that stalks other users * Moderator Mauling: believes that the mods are out to get him * Cuckoo Conspiracies: see above * Massive Meltdowns: will explode seemingly out of nowhere and won't stop anytime soon